Coyote Starrk
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= Summary Coyote Starrk is the 1st Espada of Sosuke Aizen's army, a position he shares with the other half of his soul, Lilynette Gingerbuck. He exists in this form as, when he became an Arrancar, he used his immense power to split his soul in two, with neither retaining the form of their original body. As an Espada, the aspect of death he symbolizes is solitude. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Coyote Starrk Origin: Bleach Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Arrancar, Primera Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Limited Spatial Manipulation ( Gran Rey Cero is so powerful that it disrupts the surrounding space), Longevity, Energy Projection, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Afterimage Creation, Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation with Descorrer, BFR (With Caja Negación), Energy Weapon Creation, Danmaku (With Cero Metralleta), Homing Attack (With Wolves), Transformation (With Resurrección), Regeneration (Low with Resurrección), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls, when transforming into an Arrancar, he split his soul in two, and he can split it further to create a pack of spiritual wolves), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments such as paralysis and fear, and as a Hollow, Starrk's presence was enough to kill other Hollows), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Kept up with Shunsui, though neither of them were serious. His Gran Rey Cero is this strong) | Large Island level (His Resurrección was stated to be powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. Should have the same effects as the Gran Rey Cero) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily evaded Ichigo and Kenpachi before arriving back at Aizen's side, crossing a significant distance in a short timeframe) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with a serious Shunsui) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Island Class (Matched Shunsui's strength). Durability: Large Island level, higher with Hierro | Large Island level (Tanked attacks from and took blows from Shunsui and kept fighting), higher with Hierro Stamina: Very high. Lesser characters can fight for days, and Starrk can continue fighting even through severe injuries. Even being stabbed in the back by Shunsui failed to slow him down, and he kept up the fight even after Shunsui hit his arm with an attack enhanced by Irooni, causing such pain that Starrk felt like the limb was severed despite the shallow wound. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of meters to Kilometers with his abilities. Standard Equipment: A sword, his "Zanpakutō", Los Lobos, and Caja Negación. *'Caja Negación:' A device provided to the Espada by Sosuke Aizen, the Caja Negación can be used to isolate a target, trapping them in in a separate dimension from which they cannot escape, but it cannot hold those of Espada-level strength for long. Intelligence: As lazy as he may be, Starrk is an incredibly skillful and perceptive fighter once he decides to actually try, holding off both Shunsui and Ukitake at once before overwhelming Love and Rose without much issue. He's a very analytical fighter who carefully takes in his opponent's mannerisms, discerning not only their motivations, but their strengths and weaknesses. This keen eye stretches to the techniques of others as well, and he can quickly figure out how unfamiliar abilities work the moment they're used against him. Weaknesses: Starrk is extremely lazy and often doesn't finish off his opponents. Summoning his wolf pack seals away his pistols. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Starrk Reiatsu.gif|Starrk releasing his Reiatsu Starrk Cero2.gif|Starrk firing a Cero without any pose GranRayCero.gif|Gran Rey Cero CeroOscuras.gif|Cero Oscuras YammysBala.gif|Bala Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. *'Gran Rey Cero:' A much more powerful Cero only accessible to the Espada. By mixing their blood with a Cero, the Espada can discharge a blast that can distort space and is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. *'Cero Oscuras:' A powerful Cero that can only be used by the Espada in their Resurrección. This Cero is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches as well. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Descorrer: A technique used by Arrancar to travel between Hueco Mundo and other worlds, creating a spiritual pathway called a Garganta with a gesture, walking through this portal to arrive at their destination in an instant. Hierro: A defensive technique used by Arrancar that toughens their skin by reinforcing it with condensed Reiryoku, allowing an Arrancar to confront an armed Shinigami with their bare hands. All Arrancar use this ability in some form to gain their supernatural toughness, but even an exceptionally powerful Hierro can be bypassed by focusing one's Reiryoku to a finer, sharper point. Pesquisa: A perception technique used by Arrancar, which sends out a pulse that detects nearby sources of Reiatsu and gauging their power. Sonído: A technique used by Arrancar that allows for high-speed movement, effectively analogous to the Shunpo used by Shinigami, and used in bursts to traverse distances quickly and fight at these high speeds. Multi-Ceros.gif|Starrk firing multiple Cero at Shunsui Cero Metralleta.gif|Starrk firing Cero Metralleta Colmillo2.gif|Starrk using Colmillo Wolf Pack.gif|Starrk's wolf pack Exploding Wolves.gif|Starrk's wolves exploding upon biting Love Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Los Lobos: Starrk's Resurrección. Unique for an Arrancar, Starrk's true power is not sealed within a Zanpakutō, but within the form of another Arrancar, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who is both a distinct being and a part of Starrk. By releasing his power with the command Kick About, Starrk transforms Lilynette into a pair of pistols, gaining part of her mask and new clothing lined with fur, ultimately resembling a gunslinger. In this form, Starrk can fire Cero from his pistols, with the right firing more powerful blasts, while the left is weaker but can shoot much faster, so fast that Starrk claimed he could fire 1,000 Cero at once. His physicals are greatly increased as well. * Cero Metralleta: Starrk lifts one of his pistols and fires a barrage of Cero from its barrel and around it, so much so that they seem to combine into one massive blast. He can continuously keep up this barrage and adjust his aim while firing and without stopping. * Colmillo: Starrk can materialize a pair of spiritual energy swords vaguely resembling the katana he wields prior to his Resurrección. * Wolves: Starrk can summon a massive pack of wolves, seemingly numbering in the hundreds, and each materialized from a part of Starrk and Lilynette's shared souls. These wolves obey Starrk's commands and will chase down their targets, biting onto them once they get close enough before exploding with brutal force. Key: Base | Resurrección Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Afterimage Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Arrancar Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Chi Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Espada Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Gun Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6